As part of the content they provide, graphical user interfaces generally include various text strings (i.e., user interface text or “UI text”) in connection with different features and functions. For example, various control and navigation elements such as buttons include UI text (e.g., “save,” “send,” and “cancel”). Other examples of graphical user interface elements that include UI text are links, labels for data fields, error messages, confirmation dialogs, legal notices such as disclaimers and agreements, inline help, walkthroughs, and alternative text (which is text read aloud by screen-reading software used by the blind). A complex software application or suite of applications may include hundreds or thousands (or more) of different text strings utilized with a variety of different features, functions, and/or contexts. Within such a complex system, it can be difficult, burdensome, and time consuming to write and maintain the text strings that appear in the software code that implements the system.
Accordingly, it is desirable to have a methodology that can be used to efficiently and effectively organize the UI text of a software application such as a graphical user interface. In addition, it is desirable to have a methodology that facilitates efficient and effective maintenance—that is, updating, correction, and revision—of UI text contained in a complex software application. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.